


lingering fate of the past

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angels, Child Abuse, Demons, Disturbing Themes, Drama, F/F, Humanstuck, Physical Abuse, Romance, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are vriska serket. you live a miserable, boring life, like every other normal person does.</p><p>until one day, you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> an old fanfic i decided to post up here in case i want to continue it, or something. beware of different style of writing, i guess.

your name is vriska serket. you work at a horrible pizza place called domino's pizza. obviously poorly named after the domino effect, made by its creators to describe the company's affect on the whole society just by being served any of its unhealthy, yet somewhat tasty products. in a way, it sounds a bit egotistical to you, but you are probably the picture of that.

anyway, you started to work here after you decided it was a good idea to bail from your abusive mom and everything was history. you kind of plan on saving up for college, if you can, but right now it's mainly to pay for bills on your small apartment.

on the other hand...

your manager is a pain in the ass. why? because his name is karkat and he bitches and just goes on and on and on!!!!!!!!!

also, because he's not paying you enough for this shitty job. there are shitty co-workers and shitty customers. there is nothing good about this whole thing except for when you're not working and when you're getting a paycheck.

ding a ling.

a customer walks in. "Uhhhhh..."

you hate this type of customer so much. they just basically stammer and look like they're ready, but they're not. then you get bitched out for not taking his order and then have to scream backbut they're not f8cking ready yet!!!!!!!!

god. you hate this job.

you wait a positively exciting 30 minutes. then you unleash your wrath. "So, Tavros, if you're not going to order anything...then I'll have to MAKE you order something!!!!!!!! Maybe by shoving you into the oven if that's what it takes."

he looks like he's seen a ghost and peed his pants. "Uhhh, I think, I'll be going somewhere else then..."

you shout, shaking your fist, "And don't you come back!"

karkat is right behind you, tapping his foot.

&

there's this girl that always came into the store at exactly four thirteen pm in the afternoon, and then afterwards, at six-twelve. she always made sure she was behind some crowd of some sort, but her clothes which were a faded, yet eccentric red, stood out. especially her red glasses with that crazy grin of hers. however, she never actually made an order, and by the time the crowds should have thinned down to just her, she's gone like the wind.

you've heard her laugh a couple of times. it sounds...odd and a bit cracky, but it's not so bad.  
you're sure that she's only staring at you the whole time though. for whatever reason.

&

you sigh, as you finally packed up your shit, feeling like a big huge piece a shit after the whole day, which contained more of karkat's ranting more than it usually did because of what you did earlier. it was a bit more busier than it usually was, so that was a pain in the ass too. as you clock out, you almost walk straight into the eccentric red-clad girl. you said, "Watch it, loser! Man, do you have no life or something? Because all the time you hang around doing nothing but staring at my fucking ass like it's the new compelling circus show."

she cackled and tapped her cane on the ground in front of her. she replied, "I'm only watching the most beautiful show around!"

you say, "Oh, okay. That's weird."

then you push her aside none-too-gently, but her hand shot out to grab your arm, and she asked, "Can I borrow your lighter for a bit? I need it to sell these matches. If I light them up in front of potential customers, maybe they'll buy them..."

you can't help but laugh in her face. "Really, are you that dumb? Who even does this these days?"

she smiles slightly up at you, before she decides not to say anything, and walk straight out the door. you can't believe this, but you end up following her, and suddenly remember why you hate walking out in winter time. there was a lot of snow.

you notice that the both of you end up near a brick wall of a building. she noticed you, and she asked why you followed her with a grin. you say, "You were acting like a weirdass. The last thing I need to hear is myself being fired because the headlines of news was 'Domino's Customer Burns Down Buildings".

she snorts and replied, "I thought you were smarter than that, Serket. I'm busy here. If you're not going to help, then go away."

you raise an eyebrow, and cross your arms. "Hey, since when the hell do I go around giving my last name out to people I don't even know?"

she giggled. "Since forever, dumpass!"

you uncross your arms before you shook your head. you begin to walk away and head to your living arrangements. just like the crazy girl freeze, she was just a waste of your time and obviously a nutcase anyway.

> what do you do?  
\- Sleep  
\- Go back  
\- Stay up & watch television

> Vriska: Sleep.

you decided to be a good girl and go to sleep at a somewhat passable time. it's not like you really had anything else to do at the moment, and you needed it for the hellish work you would be endure tomorrow. as you slept, you dreamt, and in those, you saw the strange girl with the red coat and clothes, with her red glasses. she stared at you, and then she asked, "Why did you leave me to die in the cold? You really haven't changed from when you moved out of your 'mother's house, haven't you?"

you rolled your eyes, and instead divert your attention towards what seemed to be what your mind termed as the hunt--weaker individuals in front of you to kill. wait, to kill for...what? for points? all you knew was that some weirdo girl was in your dream talking to you about dumb shit, but that you could really have some fun. besides, you had to and this was your dream anyway, so you could do whatever you want--

a gloved hand grabbed your arm when you stepped forward. you snarl in her direction. she says, "Shhhh. Vriska...listen. When you refused to deal with your mother's shit anymore, or get involved with her company of killers, you made a great choice! But you're not off the hook yet."

you stared hard at her. then a slightly raised eyebrow on your part as you got up in her face, but she didn't even seem a smidgen intimidated. you asked, "Who the hell are you?"

she grinned, and for some reason you thought it should be more with pointy teeth than with those regular teeth...that you also have. wait, what? she replied, "I'm your guardian angel. Anyway, Vriska, in your past life you were a murderer, there's no doubt about it. Regardless for what reason it was, karma still followed you. I'm here to help you to make sure your luck doesn't run out, because you deserve a second chance."

she kept talking, about something to do with her making sure that the karmic forces and a certain someone does not end up making your life a living hell. except you pull her close instead and sink your teeth into the side of her very delicate neck. she moans out your name, and when you pull away, licking your lips, you are whacked across the face with a cane. she said, "Listen to me!"

you shrugged and rubbed your face. god, that hurt. you also gave this girl the middle finger for what it was worth, and replied, "Hey, I can't help it. This is my dream, I'll do whatever I want. Man, I have some weird ass fantasies..."

the girl frowned and said, "It's time for you to wake up."

suddenly, you felt angry. who the hell was this girl and why was she suddenly in control of everything you did? this was your life, your private dream, and she thinks she could just waltz in and do whatever the hell she wants? there's a blade in your hand and in the next moment it's buried in the girl's stomach.

she looked at you sadly.

&

you woke up to the sound of rapid bell rings, and rushed down in complete irritation. you were going to--

\--oh it was her. the girl quickly fell against you and asked in a strained voice, "Do you have any bandages, Serket?"

&

your name is vriska serket and you just phoned in for a day off. you normally don't do this, but there is a girl who you somehow managed to injure at your house. it's also why you're at the store, and buying more food for extra company. it's not like you feel guilty or anything like that, because that would be dumb, since it really wasn't your fault. you pause for a moment and take out your cheap TracPhone.

then you shook your head. you weren't going to call an injured girl for no reason when she could get some rest.

god, this was so freaky.....

subconsciously, you grabbed some red chewy candy. she seemed to like red, so why not?

&

you walked home, of course. you weren't lucky enough to own a car. when you got back, the girl was out of bed and awake. her red coat was bloodied, along with her original black sleeveless shirt, so she just had on jeans, and one of your long blue t-shirts.

she sat on your chair and watched

you frowned and asked, "Since you're up now, are you feeling better to explain all of this shit oooooooor are you going to be extremely annoying as fuck vague about everything?"

the girl grinned widely and it reached her eyes, hidden behind red glaring shades. she exclaimed, "Serket! You're showing concern for me. I think I should count that as a good deed. Everytime you do something nice, the black shadow of your past deeds grows ever the less powerful."

you rolled your eyes as you put away the food. you say, "The reason why I should give a fuck about that is...?"

you don't even need to see her to know the girl is frowning now. she replied, "Because ... if your shadow of your past consumes you, you'll wind up dead."

you scoffed. "I don't even do much, Pyrope. I don't even understand why I should give a fuck about what I did in my past life. I'm just a pizza maker at some store, if I tell off someone here and there, it's not going to kill me."

then you freeze after you put the oranges in the fridge. you don't recall the girl giving her your name, and you looked over at her from the kitchen. you stare at her hard. she said, "It was only a matter of time before you recognized me. Your memories of your other past aren't hard to reach, even if they're dormant..."

she paused, and then continued as you walked into the room, "You have the darkness of your past as bad karma hung over you, even if you didn't do much wrong here. It's going to manifest in many ways now that you're of age...that is if it hasn't already. I'm here to--"

you interrupt the Pyrope girl, and ask curtly, "So, why are you helping me again? The hell's your motivation?"

she giggles, and replied, "Besides what I've told you..."

then she trailed off and began to walk towards you, until she stood only a few meters from you. "...I really care about you, Vriska. I'd do anything to make sure you live the life you deserve."

you felt a strange warmth you hadn’t felt in years rise to your cheeks. “Yeah, well. Fuck off.”

you were off to a great start.


	2. trial of the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes writing plot is hard. but i think maybe writing romance is harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i no longer have any idea what i'm doing.

you’ve never even thought about guardian angels existing, and always thought your whole life would be a whole bag of unfortunate events. at some points, you wondered why you even bothered living. but before you met this crazy girl, your form of escape would be in an MMO game called SBURB. it was a pretty awesome and revolutionary video game where you built entire universes and could interact with others that were placed into your ‘session’ based upon when they bought their copy. it had a lot of challenges, so it kept you distracted, to say the least.

you also had bonded tightly with a boy named john egbert. even if you have never even seen him, you two were like...whatever they call close friends. you smiled faintly as the two of you wandered around on your planet (you had already entered into the medium). your attention would be on this game for a while, now that you had no distractions on this sunday. even terezi wasn’t around. apparently she had some duties to attend to.

you wondered briefly where she was.

then you heard glass break, and immediately go to your feet. you quickly shut off the game and reach under your pillow to grasp the gun you’ve hidden there. you move right out of your room and look frantically all around only to see that there’s no one there. not in the kitchen, not in the living room...although the latter is where the window’s been shattered.

you hear the floor creak.

you turn around and shoot immediately.

you see that you shot a hovering grey sphere. it cracks.

it splits in half and darkness emerges from it. first it grabs your right arm, then another dark tendril your left, as it consumes the rest of the house in black. you try to pull away but already another is around your neck, before it’s covering the rest of your body as it seems to just spread everywhere. you’re choking.  
another dark tendril shoots into your mouth and down your throat.

&

you wake up after you hear a lot of beeps from your video game. sweat is pouring down your body and you’re shaking. you feel...gross. like something just invaded your entire being, even though you were pretty sure that was just a hideous nightmare.

john’s been inquiring worryingly on the iming section of the game about your sudden disappearance. two hours have passed.

you’re still shaking, and rise to your feet first. the world tilts around you, and you quickly run into the bathroom to throw up into the toilet. you look around all around you, and the walls are dripping with blood.

you look around, feeling your heartbeat soar. you ask, “Pyrope, where are you?”

then you notice what you threw up is red.

blood.

you hear voices chant for you to die in at least more than five hundred painful methods, and for the first time in a while you’re crying. you move, anywhere to get out of this house, and then before you reach the door there’s someone holding a knife. she looks younger than you are, and strange, with her grey skin. her eyes are white and her horns are like a ram’s. in one hand is a knife.

you suddenly can’t move, and she says hollowly, “An eye for an eye. I’ll carve out one of yours, Vriska.”

you can’t take it anymore and blackout.

&

when you open your eyes again, you feel much better, and it’s bright as well as warm all around you. you hear terezi’s voice apologizing over and over again. the way she says it sounds familiar. although you’re not quite sure why that is. you say, “Jeez, calm down. You arrived just in time, I still have my eye apparently. I just have shitty luck. I’m sure you were busy with your angel duties, or whatever.”

something wet was dripping against your face. you could barely see terezi’s face in the bright light she was emitting, but you could tell she was upset, so it was likely tears. “Pyrope, I’m fine. I admit I was going to be really upset at you, but I can’t do that when you’re acting like such a big baby over it! I’ll deal and I’m fine, so, just stop that.”

soon, her sobbing and apologies stopped. but you could hear her breathing like she’s ran a mile or something. she suddenly collapsed against you, and the light fades away. you’re glad you two are the only one in the house. otherwise, it might look like a pretty compromising position you both were, considering it was your bed.

you notice that she has more white bandages that cover her whole back and her waist. as well as her arms. her eyes are closed so that deters you from questioning how the hell it even happened. you start to observe her intently up close, and decide she looks kind of...really pretty like this. the way her lips are parted open a little seems like an invit--

\--no. what the hell is wrong with you. you try to divert your thoughts elsewhere as you close your eyes.

you start to feel a little weird about someone protecting you. you never thought you would need this sort of thing ever. you feel conflicted about all of this--grateful, awful, relieved, and upset. you wish you could do something yourself.

that’s when you got an idea.

&

while you worked, terezi was playing a game, and in her same red clothing. she had taken one of the seats near the entrance of the store, and karkat was bothered that so far she had sat there for about four hours straight now. he asked you, “Do you know this girl or...?”

you shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, she’s not bothering anyone.”

the girl giggled and karkat looked unnerved by it.

&

after you clean up, you get ready to leave, and she hops to her feet before walking up to your side when you make your exit. you say, “Pyrope, let’s stop by the lake near the forest.”

she grinned. “Planning something are we, Serket?”

as the both of you walked, you rolled your eyes. but then you smirked. “When am I not?”

out of the corner of your left eye, you see that terezi reached with her right hand towards your left hand for a second, but then drew it away. you rose an eyebrow and heard her say, “Good point!”

there’s a male who stands in your way when the both of you begin to head past the park. he says, “Where are you two ladies going? Why don’t you come over to my place, it’s nice and warm, like I will be inside one of you...”

you make a face and terezi says nothing. but the man doesn’t seem to get it and when he draws forth a gun, he finds himself on the floor clutching a broken kneecap as the girl beside you twirls her cane. terezi then slams her foot onto his wrist, making him let go out of his gun. she then kicks it far and it flies like a football thrown across a 40 acre field. she then says to you, “Okay. Let’s go!”

you snicker and kick him once before guiding her to the lake in particular. “Here it is! When you look at the sky from here it’s kind of beautiful...”

you hear her shift a little and her shoulder touches yours. she says, “Vriska,” and you try not to be startled a little at the proximity as you hear her speak, “I’m blind, because I ended up choosing to be. It’s okay, though. You didn’t know, hehehe.”

you rolled your eyes. “What kind of angel would actually choose to be blind? What’s the point? It sounds kind of dumb to me.”

terezi’s quiet for a long time. before she replies trying to keep her tone neutral but it wavers just a little, “There are a lot of reasons why I made my choice, Vriska. I hope you can respect that.”

you’re not very good at people to people socializing, but you’ve been forced to get better...or at least somewhat better due to your job. you sort of come to the conclusion you may have hurt terezi’s feelings. you’re not good at saying ‘sorry’, so instead you wrap your fingers around her hand like she’s trying to have been doing to yours all night.

then you squeeze it tightly.

you say, “Hey. Let’s walk home together.”

she looks a little surprised, and her face turns a faint shade of pink. easily anyone could assume that it’s because of the cold, but you don’t know if angels are actually affected by such a thing. terezi gives you a grin and says, “Okay! Next time when you go out in this weather though, I’m going to make you wear gloves.”

you groaned, becoming reminded of a certain past friend now. she was so meddlesome, but you don’t think you minded too much...when it was all over. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

terezi giggled and when there was a slight happy skip in her step, you felt strangely warm again. you were never good at feelings stuff, but you were okay with how things went. even though there was still a question that weighed heavily on your mind.

when you both got home, you asked, “Hey, Pyrope...did you get hurt? I mean, protecting me?”

the dark red-head sat on the couch after she took her coat off and hung it on the coat rack. “It happens, you know. We’re not invincible, as much as I’d like for us to be. The important thing is that you’re safe, at all costs.”

you sighed, and stepped into the kitchen, before looking for food to cook. you’ve learned how to become self-sufficient, even though your room is an absolute MESS. if there was one thing that your mother taught you that stuck with you, it was the dumb darwinist applied to humans thing. it was probably true anyway. you look in the fridge for some cabbage. “Well, whatever. Just don’t break your neck doing this shit if you don’t have to, alright?”

you hear terezi laugh and laugh and laugh. you end up rolling your eyes.

&

you hear your phone ring, and pick up it. it’s pretty damn late now, and terezi’s fallen asleep on the couch while the tv is on about some painting show. you ask, “Who is this?”

there is the sound of something loud enough that you almost hung up right then and there. instead, you wish you had, when you hear a cold woman’s voice say, “My little spidergirl, I’m glad I found you.”

you hung up immediately. you’re shaking, you feel gross, like you’re going to throw up, and it’s already so dark so that doesn’t help.

she dragged a line of hot wire down your back, causing you to cry out in pain. she whispered harsh words into your ears, but always repeated the phrase, ‘it’s for your own good’. even when she purposely intervened and blew up aradia’s house when she saw the two of you were enjoying each other’s company, she repeated the phrase while you were crying your eyes out. kanaya disappeared after she started to date you in high school.

she said it was for your own good.  
every time she hurt you, she said it, over and over again.

the only time when she hasn’t is when she killed aranea, your oldest sister, for running away with a girl by the name of meenah peixes. you don’t even know how she got away with it. but one day you decided to take a gamble and do the same.

you traveled all the way across the country to get away from her.

you hear a voice calling your name softly, arms are around your waist, and you feel a soothing warm sensation come over you again. “Shhh, Vriska. It’ll be okay.”

you lie and force out, “I’m fine. This is dumb, this is stupid. Why the hell would I...”

you feel like a weakling for needing anyone to comfort you. you tell yourself that this isn’t what you want, but you don’t fight out of terezi’s arms--from a girl (an angel) who you barely even know. your thoughts are in a frenzy.

you just want to live a normal, miserable, boring life again. “It’s probably because I suck at being nice and doing those stupid good deeds. I don’t even care. I DON’T. You’re wasting your time on protecting me. I never did anything special or nice for anyone, and there are probably other people who are eight times more kind than myself. Or even more important, fuck--fuck it. I’m not even the same person you knew. I’m just someone who shares her memories.”

terezi replied, her voice steady and cool, “It doesn’t matter. You are everything to me. I’ve been looking for you for a thousand years, and I finally found you in this quaint universe. The Vriska I spoke to, and interacted with...it doesn’t matter if you’re not ‘her’ because you’re still someone important to me. I’ll do everything to protect you. Even forfeit my life.”

you feel like a giant piece of shit now. somewhere in your head a voice is saying you should be more grateful, to shut the fuck up for once but you don’t listen and reply, “You’re a fucking idiot.”

terezi then said as she brought her head against your chest, “Then you’re a fucking dumbass.”

you snort, and there’s a smirk even though you try to fight it. “I thought angels didn’t swear or something.”

the girl says, with a giggle, “You thought wrong!”

&

you place money into some donation box or whatever before you enter into the store. you remembered that it was tavros’ birthday today, and terezi had told you that ‘everything will be fine’ so you tried not to think about last night’s phone call. you picked up some cards from some weirdass card game with highly designed pictures. you couldn’t even be bothered to remember the name of them, but he still liked them, despite being a full grown adult.

you shook your head as you cashed them out and moved on to drop the cards into his mailbox.

&

you’re heading home now after work and when you walk in, you’re tackled by something red. you think you might just lay down the law here as she’s laughing against your chest like she was much younger than she was now. starting with number one: no tackling allowed.


	3. past troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you pretty much should probably not read this part at work, just sayin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit happens, idk.

your fingers run down her stomach and one of them slides into her wet hole, and you cherish the whimper that escaped from her mouth, as well as her voice hitching as she closes her eyes tight. her face is flushed red and when she opens her eyes again, they're half-lidded, clouded over with desire. there's the squishing sound tthat comes when you press two fingers in, signalizing how wet and wanting she already is. there's a soft moan that escapes her, which precedes a louder moan when you speed up the pace. she’s calling your name over and over again, naked back arching off the bed when you curl your fingers inside of her, where she is really sensitive. and then she--

you wake up, sweating and then simultaneously looking around before being relieved to see that terezi wasn’t in the bed with you. you surreptitiously change your clothes and rush downstairs to see terezi in the kitchen, looking around for what you presumably believe is food. so you fix something right up and she mumbles a quiet ‘good morning’, face as pink as a pink rose. you raise an eyebrow when her ears even seem pink too. you ask, “What happened, Pyrope? Catch a cold or something?”

terezi shook her head quickly, and her face seemed to burn brighter. you rose an eyebrow and then walk over to ruffle her hair. you say, “C’mon, you can tell me what’s up! We’re in this together, aren’t we?”

the blind girl quickly eats the eggs in front of her and says, “I didn’t catch a cold. I just...well. You know, ...um.”

you raise an eyebrow and ask, “I know what?”

terezi muttered, “You know that I...really like you, right? I mean like...”

you stopped chewing your scrambled eggs in shock as you realized what she was saying. but you had a feeling that she did? maybe? you weren’t really good with shit like this thanks to...what? your past or nervousness? it’s not like you’re afraid of anything or some other dumb thing. you weren’t afraid of commitment in a relationship either, it was just the idea of knowing things would be...different. well, alright maybe you’re lying to yourself, after what’s happened with kanaya and the others...

she shakes her head. “...Nevermind! I’ll just take a quick walk and say what I wanted to when I come back, alright?”

before you could even think of protesting, she was out the door and gone. you give out a long sigh before you rise to your feet.

a flurry of feathers.

there’s someone with blond hair and a terse expression. he shoves you back down into your chair, and you growl, standing back up, noting the surprise on his face before he recovers. but you still hiss at him, “The fuck is your problem, shithead?!”

he replies simply, “You’re hurting her and don’t realize it.”

you feel guilty, and turn away your head. but before you could say anything else, he’s picked you up by the collar and slammed you against a refrigerator. he continues and says, “I don’t think this is cool. Why would she waste so much time on someone like you? You’re just a void. You suck up everything around you, for your selfish needs.”

you shove him away roughly and reply, “Yeah, and? Maybe I’m not always like that, but you’re more blind than Terezi, and would rather not see that! If you have a fucking boner for her, it’s not my fault she’s stubbornly decided to protect my life to her dying breath. That’s her choice, and hers only. If you’re suggesting it’s my fault for what she decided to do, then you can go, and suck a dick for all I care.”

he goes silent, and then growls, before leaving. just as you thought, it was some companion of hers who was nothing but freaking hot air. but you weren’t in the mood for romantic drama, you were just worried about terezi, something you’d never state plainly, but it looks like she’s been pushing herself lately. then there’s cogs turning in your head--maybe you could take her out to a restaurant and have her eat whatever the hell she wanted. it wouldn’t be a ‘date’, but it would be just a time where the both of you could hang out together and relax.

a smile on your lips, you hum to yourself, thinking about your super plan. nothing could ever go wrong with it. ever.

then you pause.

to mind suddenly comes of your first meeting with terezi--could it be that...no. there's no way it could have been like that. if the dream actually affected her like before, she would have said something, right? right. most definitely.

...

when terezi comes back she’s quiet, but her cheeks are still glowing, and it makes her look completely adorable. another thing you wouldn’t exactly say outloud, but then the flush disappears when her eyebrows furrow and she inquires, “What happened here? I can sense another angelic power that entered here? Did someone come looking for me?”

you feel your mood sour when you think about the guy who just bumrushed into here. blond hair, black shades--probably some self-entitled dick for all she knew. you replied, your voice getting all monotone, “Yeah well, he wasn’t worth our time. He kept saying shit like he thought he knew what he was doing, but he sure as hell didn’t!”

she looked curiously at her and pressed, asking, “What did he look like?”

you suddenly feel anger snap within you like a violent whip, and you reply, your voice much harsher than you intended, “Why the fuck does it matter?! He’s not important, so who gives a shit!”

the red head’s eyes widened a little, and she bit her lip, which trembled a little. then you realize what you just said, and can’t believe you even acted like that. you try to think of a way to apologize, but once again, you’re not sure how to so instead you just stare awkwardly at her. she says, quietly, “It...was just a question, Vriska. But, I could figure it out on my own, hahaha. Silly me, it would be a little too lazy if I found out this way, right?”

FUCK, you hear in your head, and feel like a giant piece of shit. but then terezi’s arms are around your waist, causing you to freeze up a little more, and she continues, “It’s okay. Don’t blame yourself for it. It wasn’t too much of a big deal anyway--everyone has those types of outbursts. Especially after confrontations. I’m just going to have to interrogate him afterward, hehe!”

you murmur something under your breath, but terezi is curious enough to ask what it is, and you repeat it again, except louder. a blush ends up covering your cheeks a little, and you hear the blind girl giggle softly, rubbing her head against your chest. she said, “You’re so adorable sometimes, Serket! I accept it. I told you it’ll be alright.”

you grumble, and feel like turning your head, but know it wouldn’t do a thing. then you ask, “What was it you wanted to say anyway?”

she gulped and replied, “...I think that I decided to think more about it before jumping ahead, without thinking.”

then, when she let go, you gave her a grin, saying, “Well, alright. If you saaaaaaaay so, Pyrope. I’m going to take us to the restaurant nearby, because I’m actually feeling nice. What do you say about that?”

she smiles at you, and replies, “The mighty legislacerator accepts.”

_the world tilts a little, and you see it change. it goes white and black, freezing as if someone had just pressed the pause button on their favorite show. your mind somehow finds this eerily familiar. and the girl was once again in your arms, except this time she’s wearing something else entirely. it’s a beautiful red and teal costume, her skin is much more grey now, and her teeth are jagged like a shark’s when she grins up at you. she has two tiny cone-shaped horns on her head, and her eyes are red as well._

_she asks you, "Vriska? What's wrong? You're quiet all of a sudden. Is there something stuck on my face?"_

_you shake your head, and say no, but then you look down at your hands to see that they were just as grey as she was. you ask, "What the hell's going on, Pyrope? Did you do something?"_

_she shook her head. she replied, "We're in the dreambubbles, remember? I came here...for you."_

_you furrowed your brows, and asked, "For me?"_

_she nodded, and she said, “I wanted to say...I was sorry.”_

_you stare at her confused, and she looks so sad, that you feel your heart hurt. you’re confused, and have no idea what’s happening, but suddenly find no control of your limbs as you step towards her. you notice that there’s marks around her neck, and you ask, “What happened?”_

_terezi asked, “What do you mean?”_

_you mention her neck and she looks down. “Just...violence. It got out of hand.”_

_you’re suddenly tilting her head to face you. you say with a smirk, “Vriska, pirate extroadinaire doesn’t forgive many, but she can make a few exceptions. Especially when there’s nothing really to forgive in the first place.”_

_she opens her mouth, but you take that chance to press your lips against hers. tears are coming down her cheeks, and you don’t care until you hear something stir. you’re on top of her, and she looks so beautiful, even when she’s so different, with a blush on her face. then you’re suddenly grabbed by something, and pulled away from her._

_fingers are barely touching._

_then nothing._

you blink, and she’s back to normal. you hear terezi call your name, looking worried at you, and you just tell her you zoned out, it’s no big deal. you plan to tell her all about it after the dinner, though. you just want to wait to drop these kinds of bombs, because you honestly want her to have some relaxation. you both deserve it...her most of all than even you.

...

the two of you are about half-way there, when terezi gasps, and falls to her knees, clutching her chest. the cane falls to her side, and you’re close to her immediately, trying to immediately see what’s wrong, but you don’t notice her jacket darkening from any sudden wounds. you ask her, in fear, and then she quickly tears open the front, buttons popping off, before she grabs at her shirt, doing the same. you also are very glad that there happens to be no one around and that this is near a pond in the little forest, because things would get suddenly awkward.

there’s bandages, along with a dark purple and red coloration seeping through them. you don’t dare touch anything as you gently lay her down in the grass. then you ask, “Did you even change these?! Fuck, Pyrope, why didn’t you...this is because of me, isn’t it?”

she breathes heavily, and you’re worried for a moment because she closes her eyes, not even responding. then she manages a clear, “It’s alright. You just...did a lot of bad things in your short life. A friend of mine should be coming soon to help.”

you lick your lips, and ask, “Why didn’t you rest?”

she says nothing, grimacing, and eyes squeezing shut as she grits her teeth in pain. for a minute you think you see a dim purple glow under the exposed skin where the bandages don’t cover all, and you feel your heartbeat race. “Pyrope. Are you going to be okay?”

she smiles weakly, before closing her eyes. the grass underneath terezi begins to wither, and then she snaps open her eyes, whispering, “Go. Go now.”

you’re confused for a moment, and then noticed more red appearing through the bandages. you reply, a choked, “No...no, no no no no no no, what about your friend?! Isn’t he suppose to come for you?!”

she replies, “It’s...too dangerous. It’s too much for me. I misjudged; miscalculated. He’s not goin to arrive in time, so the only--”

you stubbornly say, “No.”

she looks at you, shocked, and tries to say something, but ends up coughing up blood instead. then she tries again, saying, “Vri...ska. Something...terrible is gonna...happen. Please. GO!”  
you don’t listen, kneeling down to pick her up, and intending to bring her to your house. instead when you reach to touch her, you’re blown back by some sort of force, and your head hits the back of a tree, knocking you out instantly.


	4. the end is the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens. literally why i don't write chapter fics. oh yeah this is sort of non-con territory. turn back if such things make you feel awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end. yep.

the first thing you hear when you come to is the sound of terezi’s screams. you snap your eyes open and you see a neverending darkness all around you. you quickly get up to your feet, looking around, and then hurry where you hear terezi’s voice is coming from. you hear loud sobbing, begging to stop and you hear a male’s voice say, “Aw, is that too much for you, sis? I thought you were more sturdier than THAT.”

your blood boils in a way you’ve never felt before, and all you could think of was what you’d do when you meet whoever is hurting terezi. you don’t give a shit that it’s probably the dumbest thing to do when you don’t even know what you’re facing against, where you are, or what’s even going on. you could taste bile in your mouth with frustration when you hear something that suspiciously sounds like a choked cry of pain. 

you finally reach where she is.

terezi is lying on the floor, naked, with lines of red blood on her back and legs. she’s curled up in a ball and there’s this guy you’ve never seen before with black curly hair and some other shit but fuck this you’re pissed. you begin to stalk towards them, eyes narrowing into slits. you snarl, “Back the fuck off. _NOW_!”

you hear terezi gasp and a barely audible, “...V...Vriska? No...why are you...h-here? You need to...run away...”

you lick your lips and the distance between the both of them is closing as the male laughs. “Well, well, well. Isn’t THIS ALL A MOTHERFUCKING JOKE? You know spider sis, this girl killed you.”

you furrowed your eyebrows as you come to a stop, a confused expression coming across your face as you hear a soft ‘no, please’ from terezi. you immediately start again when you do and shove him away when his hand is on her hip. he lets you, you notice, but you don’t care, as long as she’s away from him.

then, a flash.

_you’re on the meteor._

_a blade right through your chest._

_terezi’s tears, the last thing you see before you die._

_it’s her... you’re sure of it. she’s the one who killed you. the one who stood by your side as your ‘sister’ when you FLARPED--a static image of you and her side-by-side in silly clothing while in those weird forms appears. you were a troll with her once._

_all the memories fly at you so fast it hurts your head._

_but you still don’t understand._

but you understand one thing. you won't let it change a thing. "Who cares? Just get the fuck away from her!"

“It doesn’t matter matter anymore, because...THIS MOTHERFUCKING BITCH IS MINE NOW.”

you find yourself propelled awake and gasp as your eyes snap open. terezi’s still lying there and you’re still in the little forest with her so you just crawl over to her to see her chest heaving up and down really fast. you reach over, saying her name only to realize her hand is grabbing your right wrist very painfully. “P-Pyrope, that kind of hurts...”

you find yourself shoved up against the tree and feeling breathless as your oxygen was beginning to be cut off by the other hand that’s pressing too hard against your throat. you choke out terezi’s name as you felt your head become more lightheaded by the second. she’s smiling as you, which transforms into a malevolent grin as she chirps, “You sound better this way! I’ve always had a kink for asphyxiation. Good thing I get to use it on YOU, hahahahahahaha!”

you feel sick, betrayed, and most important of all...hurt. you manage a weak, “...S-stop...why?” 

your eyes widen when tears drop down on your face as she’s grinning as you. the tears roll down her cheeks as she keeps that maniacal expression and you instantly know why this is happening. so you made a decision and your hands that were fighting against her insanely strong grip fall to your side. “It’s...going to be...f-fine...”

you let go and

die.

you are now TEREZI PYROPE and you never have hated yourself more than you do now. especially as vriska falls limp there. the demon within you releases his control over you as you sob out vriska’s name and fall to your knees. you have no more power than what he gives you...all your angel abilities are gone thanks to you taking on more than you could handle. you didn’t think it would have made a demon like this waltz right in and make you feel so weak. the power of fighting off the negative energy vriska had amassed was more than just a chore. it was an impossibility.

the demon, needless to say, fucked you up.

you begin to sob uncontrollably as you kissed vriska’s still-warm lips. “P-please...I..I’m sorry...”

you feel him right by your side, laughing at your failure and calling you a fool for you to expect anything different... something different than how it’s all played out. he reaches out to grab you by your chin and you tear away from him, tears still fresh on your eyelids. he tries again and your fist flies at him, missing, and then you feel a punch so hard in your stomach that you’re on the ground, next to where vriska is, curled up in agony. you’re coughing up blood and you’re pretty sure he’s broken a few things. you can only manage a weak, “...where...?”

he tells you that your companions can’t see where you both are or reach you because of the powerful field he set up. you just give up. you’re done, and he sees the defeat in your soul. with a grin, he tells you that he’ll finish what he started with you. you feel his fingers touch your cheek and then you snap and punch him in the face. you hit at him when he tries to touch you and he growls, hitting on you until you’re made pliable so he can ‘finish you off’. something sharp is in his fingers and you close your eyes.

you hear him screaming and a much older woman’s voice that says, “That’s enough, dear.”

you look over to see that it’s vriska standing to her feet, whose appearance resembles her Alternian form, when she went god tier and went ancestral awakening in that one timeline. in her fingers is a bloodied blue blade that glowed. the demon tries to scamper away, but you heard his screams as you hear her say, “And that will be the last of you.”

you shift, shaking a little, and you hear her step closer. you could practically smell the blood now and she was coming close. you could hardly breathe. she kneels down next to you and you just flinch in case she stabs right through you for what you did. she looks at you and you feel a presence that is much, much older than vriska’s. she raises a hand gently to your cheek. “There’s no need to blame yourself. Now... close your eyes and enjoy the rewards of your efforts.”

you close your eyes.

she stabs you right through your chest and your eyes widen.

drip drip drip.

you feel your breath become faint as darkness surrounds your world again. you reach out to her, and you gasp out her name.

_dave frowned at you as you passed him a wide grin and exclaimed that you had found her again. he shook his head and just said, “I know I’ve already told you this before, but that girl is going to get you into trouble, Tea-sy. You think you’re knowing what you’re doing until suddenly she has you all wrapped up in a BLT of a world of troubles and by the time you’re in over your head you know it’s way too late.”_

_you could feel your mood drop with every worried word that came out of his mouth as he sported the poker face. “Dave... don’t be silly. I’ve got this! This is it. This is our chance to become reunited again. To prove fate wrong; that it can’t come between two sisters! I’ve missed her, I’ve missed her so much, and I don’t expect you to understand that. I’m willing to do whatever it takes, to give her the peaceful life she deserves.”_

_he looks at you, raising an eyebrow as other angels shuffle past. then he says, “So, is it a childhood crush, then? I’ve always thought you two were kis--”_

_you interrupt with a frown, feeling your face burn, “Coolkid, I thought we talked about that! It’s NOT like that, okay??”_

_then you huff as you cross your arms and he may or may not have let out a chuckle. “Well, alright. But make sure you come out of this alive. Alright?”_

_you laughed and said, “I think I’ll be fine... I promise.”_

you gasp and your eyes snapped open easily. right beside you is dave, you can tell it’s him. you quickly sit up in the bed you’re lying in and ask him what happened, and he informed you that you were corrupted by a very powerful demon. the demon struck when you tried to drive away the negative energy culmulative in vriska’s life here. then he told you that you two were unable to be breached by normal angels and the archangels were about to get involved when a soul took possession of vriska’s body before killing the demon with a single strike. you ask him how, and he says he doesn’t even know, all that he knows is that it belonged to an old soul. then he informed you that all the negative, harmful karmic energy was taken care of by yourself, making it no longer a factor affecting vriska’s life.

you then ask where vriska is but he says that she disappeared.

you stared at him. “Disa...ppeared?”

dave replied simply, “Yeah. You’re lucky with whatever blade she used it cleared all the corruption away like it wasn’t even there. I don’t even know how everything turned out like this, but you’re fine so I’m not com...Tea-sy?”

you started to sniffle as your eyes became wet and your throat tightened. you gasp sharply and then even though dave tried saying it’s going to be okay, you end up bawling, with your fingers clutching onto the sheets. you feel like everything hurts again; you miss her already and you can’t stand with the thought of losing her again. “Hey, c’mon...look, uh--”

you still cry like you’re 6 sweeps old but quite frankly after all of that you don’t give a fuck. you’ll cry as much as you want. you hear dave sigh. “I can’t get you to think of anyone else but her, huh? Well, in that case...Serket, come in.”

your eyes widened.

you are now VRISKA SERKET and you are wondering what the hell even happened. just a few moments after you kicked that demon’s ass, you saw yourself slide the blade right between terezi’s ribs and freaked out mentally. even though there was a voice telling you that she needed to be ‘incapacitated’ by the blade for the corruption to leave her body. you were pretty much screaming obscenity at the voice in your head, and you only received a chuckle that disappeared off into the wind with the arrival of angels.

the blond haired one was pissed at you again, needless to say, but when he found that terezi was somehow not injured and you had done something to ‘help’... he was still pissed at you. you can’t catch a 8r8k sometimes. but all you could think of was terezi at the moment and he made you wait literally a day before you could come in-- and even then he said not to until he suddenly opened the door. then he said to come in, knowing you would probably barge in anyway after hearing your ‘sister’ cry like that.

when you walk forward she comes out of the bed and running straight into you, nearly toppling you to the ground. her arms are around your waist, as she buries her head into your shoulder and you just pat her back awkwardly, as your mind tries to process this is happening. you say, “Hey, Pyrope--”

you words are pretty much cut off by soft lips pressing against yours and you stumble back into a wall, making terezi let go and you say sharply, “What the _fuck_?”

you realized that reaction you had was probably not the best. it was the first thing that managed to come to your head before you could process anything else and seeing the hurt, scared look in her eyes before the apologies come makes your heart twinge. goddamnit. what do you even say? you’re not sure you’re in the right mind for this.

but you kind of like her a lot too. even though you’re pretty shit with feelings.

you both wanted this.

you reach out with your right hand to grasp terezi’s cheek, thumb brushing against near her eyes to wipe away a tear, and you can feel the heat of her face rise when you do so. you step closer as she leans her head against your head. you drag your fingers down and then make a sort of change in direction so your fingers come down to your sister’s lips, circling them a little. then you drop your hand and lean in to press your lips against hers. 

she’s so beautiful when she closes her eyes and just melts against you that you just need to sling a hand to her back to push her up against you. you slip a tongue in easily and her closed eyes twitch a little as a muffled moan passes by when your tongues intertwine. 

dave cleared his throat really loudly, which reminded you instantly where you were. kind of in a hospital.

you pulled away from terezi quickly, a dribble of saliva falling down your lips as she looked at you, eyes half-lidded, and the way her fingers bunched your jacket up suggested she wanted more. but then she shook her head, a little fear coming into her eyes. probably from much earlier, which makes you feel guilty for being unable to stop it. “Vriska...do you remember the time when you touched me?”

you flush red. “Woah, wait a second! When in the hell did I even do that to you in the first place????????”

she blushed darkly and she looked away. “...In the dream.”

you swallowed hard. oh god.

“Alright you two lovebirds. My job here is done. I’ll be hanging around nearby, but I wouldn’t want to be caught in between a makeout session with two sisters.”

you snorted at him. “Yeah okay. Run away, blond guy. We both know you’re a coward anyway.”

you feel yourself be elbowed hard by your new girlfriend, who is actually frowning hard at you. you roll your eyes. “Fine. I mean seeya around then?”

he smirks, which makes you roll your eyes AGAIN, and then makes his timely exit. then you pass terezi a smirk of your own. “Feeling up to going to the restaurant this time?”

she smiles and nods.

as you two come out of the hospital, she makes a sound and you furrow your eyebrows, turning to look at her. “Pyrope? Is there something wrong?”

she shakes her head, but your suspicions are confirmed when about half-way there you notice the way her eyebrows scrunch together, and she’s breathing heavily. “...Hey, let’s just go home and get you rested up.”

terezi mutters, “I don’t...want to disappoint...”

you snap at her, “You’re going to disappoint me if you don’t snap the hell of this and go back home to rest your angelic ass.”

she flinches, and her face flushes pink again. you sigh and then realized maybe after all of that your words were probably a little too harsh. as you’re leading her back, she’s looking at the ground, and her legs buckle a little sometimes. so you just scoop her up into your arms, ignoring the surprised sound coming from her lips when you did. she’s holding onto you and you say, “It’s just me being worried. Alright? Jeez. Plus you probably can’t do your powers or shit after tha--”

she presses a kiss to your cheek and the sad is gone from her demeanor as she smiles at you. it makes you feel strangely warm inside and it's just kind of-- yeah you'll never say this kind of shit out loud. “Thank you, hehe. I’m so glad I fell in love with you...”`

you huff, feeling your cheeks heat up, and then reply, “Well, I don’t know if you’ll regret it later or not, but I’m glad I fell in love with you too-- just no more of this mushy stuff.”

she made a pouting face. “Reeeeeeeeally?”

you made a surprised look and then frowned a little. “...You did the 8 thing just to try to win me over, Pyrope...”

she kept making that face at you and finally you cracked. you're not normally this weak to these types of faces, just only when it happens to be stuck on terezi's face. “Fine. Just don’t abuse the mushy stuff or whatever.”

she giggled and kissed you on the cheek, and for once you smiled.

you two were standing outside your door when it began to snow.

the start of new beginnings of the present.

“We’re home, Vriska.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking around and if you still liked this fic maybe i'll write another fanfic with vrister in it. it's all i do these days anyway.


End file.
